BaeRi Series: Jogging
by Kautsar Fudan
Summary: Seungri dan Taeyang Jogging? apa saja yang terjadi? BaeRi ff (Taeyang/Dong YoungBae x Seungri/Lee SeungHyun), Big Bang ff, BL, Oneshoot


Author: Kautsar Fudan

Cast: Big Bang Member

Pair: BaeRi (Dong YoungBae/Jiyoung x Lee Seunghyun/Seungri)

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Humor (Gagal), .

Warning : Yaoi, Typo(s), Tidak Sesuai EYD, dll

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh yang terlibat milik Tuhan, dan untuk fic ini, murni 100% milik saya ^^

^0^ DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ^o^

^0^ ENJOY READING ^0^

^0^ Big Bang ^o^

Di suatu taman yang terlihat masih senggang di salah satu sudut kota Seoul, *gimana ga senggang, ini masih jam 5 pagi u,u* dua namja tampan berbalut hoodie dan memakai kacamata hitam, terlihat sedang berlari pagi. Di kelilingi bunga-bunga segar yang harum bermekaran dan juga burung-burung yang lagi anget-angetnya(?) berkicau. Harum khas dipagi hari membuat salah satu namja berotot yang lebih pendek dari namja satunya lagi bersemangat melaksanakan kegiatan yang mereka lakukan. Namun tidak dengan namja disebelah namja berotot itu.

"Taeyang hyung, apakah ini aman? Aku takut ada fans yang tiba-tiba menggerumuti kita" tanya namja tinggi yang memiliki bulatan hitam di matanya ke namja yang ia panggil 'Taeyang hyung' tersebut. Sambil tetap berlari pagi, ia terus menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri tanda dia sedang gelisah.

"Ya tuhan Seungri panda, apa kau tidak bosan menanyakan pertanyaan mu itu?, kau sudah bertanya pertanyaan itu sebanyak 22 kali" ia menghentikan kegiatan larinya, kemudian menatap sedikit kesal karena namja yang ia panggil 'Seungri panda' tersebut tak henti-hentinya menanyakan pertanyaan berulang kali. Kemudian ia kembali lagi berlari.

"Tapi hyung aku benar-benar takut, dan juga kenapa kau memarkirkan mobilmu jauh dari tempat kita berada ini" ucap Seungri tak kalah kesal dengan mencoba menyusul Taeyang berlari.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku memarkirkan mobilku jauh dari sini?" ucap Taeyang masih serius dengan kegiatan berlarinya.

"Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ada fans yang menggerumuti kita?, kan apabila mobilmu di parkirkan dekat sini, kita bisa lebih gampang menghindarnya hyung" ucap Seungri panjang lebar.

Taeyang menghembuskan nafas tanda mencoba menetralisirkan kekesalan yang sudah di ubun-ubun. Ia berhenti berlari kemudian menatap Seungri. "Kita tidak akan ketahuan Seungri-ah, apakah kacamata dan hoodie ini tidak cukup? Lagian sekarang ini masih jam 5 pagi, tidak akan ada orang yang berkeliaran pada jam begini" ucap Taeyang masih dengan mencoba menetralisirkan kekesalannya.

"Huh, ya sudahlah kalau begitu kita ke gym saja" lanjut Taeyang menarik tangan Seungri ke arah parkiran tempat mobil mereka.

"Tidaaak, aku tidak mau ke gym, instrukturnya galak hyung dan itu membuatku bosan" tolak Seungri mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang ditarik oleh Taeyang.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu jangan cerewet" ucap Taeyang cuek. Kemudian melanjutkan larinya kembali.

Mereka berlari bersama, melewati bunga-bunga taman yang indah dan tak lupa kupu-kupu yang berterbangan kesana kemari.  
Beberapa saat kemudian ada seorang yeoja yang sepertinya sedang lari pagi juga beberapa meter d depan mereka. Seungri awalnya takut, takut jika identitasnya ketahuan.

"Hyung aku takut"

"Bersikaplah biasa saja Seungri-ah"

Hingga tiba saatnya si yeoja tersebut melewati mereka, reaksi yeoja tersebut biasa saja, hanya melirik mereka sekilas dan kemudian berlari kembali.

"Wah..benar hyung, kita tidak ketahuan" ucap Seungri girang.

"Kan sudah kubilang ini berhasil" ucapnya menunjuk kacamata yang dipakainya.

"Hehe, Mian" ucapnya tersenyum imut dengan jari tangan yang membentuk 'piece'.

"Jangan membuat wajah seperti itu" ucap Taeyang cuek mencoba tidak melirik Seungri.

"Huuh" Seungri mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Mereka tetap berlari santai, hingga mereka berlari memasuki kawasan taman yang dikelilingi pohon-pohon pinus dan juga tak lupa semak-semak yang tumbuh rapi di bawah pohon-pohon pinus yang tumbuh.

'Kresek kresek'

Salah satu semak-semak bergerak aneh yang sontak membuat pandangan Seungri tertuju pada semak-semak tersebut.

"Hyung, apa itu?" tanyanya pada Taeyang yang membuat Taeyang mengikuti arah pandang Seungri ke arah semak-semak yang bergerak.

"Mungkin kucing" jawab Taeyang masih tetap berlari.

"Hyung kita istirahat dulu ne, dan sekalian aku ingin memeriksa ada apa dibalik semak-semak itu" ucap Seungri penasaran menatap semak-semak bergerak yang terus ia pandangi.

"Haah, baiklah.. Kalau begitu hyung akan beli minum dulu" ucap Taeyang yang kemudian melenggang pergi menuju kios kecil di ujung jalan taman tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian Taeyang kembali ke tempat itu, ia tak menemukan Seungri berada, yang sontak membuatnya khawatir, ia melihat ke semak-semak yang sebelumnya ingin Seungri periksa, namun nihil... Ia tak menemukan Seungri. Hingga..

"HYUUUUNG" tanpa diduga Seungri muncul dari belakang tubuh Taeyang yang membuat sang empunya terlonjak kaget.

"Seungri, kemana saja kau..kau membuatku khawatir!" marah Taeyang atau lebih tepatnya rasa khawatir yang berlebihan pada Seungri.

"M,mianhae hyung.. tadi a,aku"

"Haah, lain kali jangan diulangi ne, kau membuatku khawatir" ucap Taeyang melembutkan nada ucapannya. Ia membuka tudung hoodie Seungri dan mengacak rambut Seungri dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Ne hyung, mianhae...oh iya hyung tadi aku menemukan sesuatu..tunggu sebentar ya" ucap Seungri menutup kembali tudung hoodie miliknya yang sebelumnya Taeyang lepas. Yang kemudian berlari menjauh dari Taeyang.

"Ne...jangan jauh-jauh Panda" teriak Taeyang yang mustahil di dengar oleh Seungri karena Seungri telah berlari hilang di balik semak-semak.

Taeyang melangkah menyusuri jalan taman tersebut, hingga kemudian duduk di kursi besi taman yang cukup panjang. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri mencoba mencari Seungri yang tak lekas muncul.

Beberapa menit kemudian Seungri muncul di balik semak-semak yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Seungri muncul dengan membawa seekor kucing berbulu hitam dan putih.

"Lihat hyung, aku menemukan kucing ini di semak-semak yang bergerak tadi" ucapnya ceria dengan senyuman manis yang ia sunggingkan. Ia mengangkat kelinci yang ia temukan dan meletakkannya di atas kepalanya dengan jari yang ia bentuk 'piece'.  
Tanpa sadar ia beragyeo di depan Taeyang.

'Ya tuhan, jangan wajah itu' batin Taeyang gugup. Ia kemudian membuang muka mencoba tidak melihat wajah Seungri yang kadar keimutannya sekarang naik menjadi 120%.

Merasa diacuhkan, Seungri meletakan kucing tersebut ke tanah. Ia lekas menghampiri namjachingunya yang kini sedang memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hyung?" ucapnya sangat sangat dekat dengan wajah Taeyang hingga membuat Taeyang terperangah kaget dengan kelakuan namjachingu manjanya itu.

'Tahanlah Taeyang, ini diluar.. Masih banyak waktu di Dorm untuk menghukum panda ini" batinnya gelisah. Kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya ke sisi lain agar kegugupannya itu tidak diketahui oleh sang namjachingu.

Merasa diacuhkan kembali, Seungri memegang kedua sisi wajah Taeyang yang kemudian ia tarik ke arah wajahnya. Hingga kini wajah mereka hanya terpisah beberapa senti.

"Kau masih marah padaku hyung?". Tanyanya sedih dengan wajah yang memang terlihat sedih.

"Kan aku sudah bilang aku minta maa~"

Tanpa diduga, Taeyang memotong ucapan Seungri dengan menempelkan bibir miliknya ke bibir merah Seungri. Tau akan yang Taeyang inginkan, Seungri membuka mulutnya yang langsung Taeyang sesap dengan kuat hingga membuat Seungri mendesah tertahan.

"Engh~"

Ia menenggelamkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Seungri, dan menyapu setiap inchi bagian dalam mulut namja panda tersebut. Ia tekan tengkuk Seungri dengan tangan kanannya yang dimaksudkan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tangan Seungri ia kalungkan ke pundak kekar miliknya.

Mereka semakin larut dengan suasana panas yang mereka ciptakan, suara kecipak yang bercampur dengan semilir angin pagi yang tak berhasil membuat mereka terhenyak dengan suasana tersebut... memang benar kata pepatah, cinta bisa mengendalikan apapun.

Hingga beberapa saat, Taeyang melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ia menuntun kedua tangan kekarnya menuju bibir namjachingunya yang kini sudah memerah.

"Kita lanjutkan di Dorm" ucapnya tersenyum yang kemudian di lanjutkan menyeka saliva mereka berdua yang terdapat di bibir Seungri. Wajah merah, dan pipi merona, itu memang respon yang aneh bagi kata yang sesederhana itu. Kita menganggap kata yang Taeyang ucapkan itu biasa saja, namun bagi Seungri kata itu lebih dari biasa, atau mungkin kata itu luar biasa baginya.

"Ayo kita pulang" Taeyang berdiri yang kemudian berjalan menjauh dari Seungri dengan wajah yang sulit diduga.

Seungri sendiri masih diam di tempat, hingga kemudian ia tersenyum yang ia lanjut dengan berlari mengejar Taeyang yang sudah jauh dari tempatnya berada.

**FIN**

****^0^ Big Bang ^o^

ini ff Oneshoot kedua saya chingu? bagaimana? T.T

Review? ^o^


End file.
